Various sensor systems have been developed for detecting sheet properties “on-line,” i.e., on a sheet-making machine while it is operating. Sensors for continuous flat sheet production processes typically employ single or dual-sided packages with on-line sensors that traverse or scan traveling webs of sheet material during manufacture. With dual scanners, the heads or assemblies are fixed to beams of a scanner frame system that span both sides of the sheet with linear guidance tracks to allow the sensors to move in unison in the cross direction, i.e., in the direction perpendicular to the direction of sheet-travel. Depending upon the sheet-making operation, cross-directional distances can range up to about twelve meters or more. In the paper making art, for instance, the on-line sensors detect variables such as basis weight, moisture content, and caliper of sheets during manufacture. Process scanning systems rely on alignment of upper and lower sensor assemblies to achieve accurate measurement profiles. There is a need for an effective system for monitoring the upper to lower head alignment. Controlling alignment is especially critical at high scan speeds where increased acceleration load is placed on the drive systems that would otherwise increase alignment errors to unacceptable levels.